


Headcanon: Kensei + tiddy grabs

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, I just want to, M/M, Yum, bury my face in his tiddies, honk honk, is that so much to ask? no, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: So, how do you think Kensei would react to his s/o sneaking up behind him and grabbing his moobs? (His moobs are bigger than my boobs... #flatgirlstruggles)





	Headcanon: Kensei + tiddy grabs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/183691301808/so-how-do-you-think-kensei-would-react-to-his-so)

 

First of all, anon are we really doing this. Are we really out here referring to Kensei’s immaculate tiddies as moobs. You can do better anon.  **We**  can do better – tiddies is the correct scientific term and no this is not up for discussion!! So his reaction really depends on what mood he’s in, and  _why_  he’s in said mood.

**Kensei’s in a bad mood…**

…and just wants to be left alone. Will gently tell you to knock it off. You can try to get under his skin and coax the problem out of him, but that takes things to a serious place, and honestly? Kensei’s pretty guarded but he’d be the type to tell his s/o everything – but only when he’s ready. So, you know, let ya boi have some space. Maybe get on your tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek, let him know that you’re around if he wants to talk. Be ready for him to slink into the room in about 5 mins to cuddle with the SALTIEST look on his face, and try not to look too smug about it?

…and is in the mood to rant. The moment your hands are on him, he reciprocates by wrapping his arms around you in this “UGH thank GOD babe you will not believe the day i’ve had”. Think of a little kid sulking in the corner with their favourite stuffed toy.

…and is pissed at you? Uh oh. If you’re at fault here, the physical touch helps if this is an apology – but it better be accompanied by an actual apology. A few soft (and sincere!) words, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, your warm body pressed against his…you’ll slice right through his defences like a hot knife through butter.

 

**Alright what about if he’s in a good/neutral mood?**

I feel like his default reaction would be “???? uh okay sure.” it’s not a bad feeling, he doesn’t mind. If s/o gets super silly with it and starts getting in the way while he’s doing the dishes or something he’ll bark a little. But if you’re just relaxing together he’s actually pretty chill about it.

The first time you do it, he doesn’t think much of it because uh obviously you’d only pull this shit when you’re alone…right?  Because you’re not that big of an idiot to try this in public…right? (Yes, I’m going to assume that the answer is yes) It would be super cute though, if it becomes this couple tradition for the both of you to give each other tiddy honks???? Ok allow me to introduce you to a non-exhaustive list of the types of tiddy grabs:

  1. **The Comfort Grab.**  It’s been a long day, and you missed him/he missed you. Sweet and innocent. 
  2. **The ‘Pay Attention To Me’.**  Generally caused by a sense of boredom, and strikes when it’s inconvenient for the other person e.g. cooking. Just generally being clingy and needy. 
  3. **The Absentminded Grab.**  A thing yall do while distracted. Sometimes it’s on the level of a reassuring squeeze of a hand. Or maybe yall are just chilling. Curled up on the couch, your head against the armrest, with Kensei lying on his back between your legs but his head is resting on your chest. Maybe he’s napping? But you’ve got a kindle/book/your phone in one hand, reading something, your other hand is just sort of…squishing. Like a stress ball. So instead of a fidget cube or a fidget spinner, you just sort of squeeze the tiddy. You get to be a bit firm with it because, well, it’s mostly muscle. But when you’re the one getting grabbed, it’s mostly him playing with them because soft warm smooth mm jiggle jiggle sooooofffft… (Side note: biosex female breasts are made of fat, along with ligaments and glands and connective tissue etc, but mostly fat, no matter their size. So big or small, they WILL be soft and fun. So fear not your size, anon.) Then maybe he wakes up from his nap, or sort of flips around to lie on his stomach in his sleepy state so now his cheek is nestled nicely between your boobs and he reaches up to rest his hand on one after giving it a gentle squeeze. Kinda like fluffing up a really soft, comfy pillow. 
  4. **The Quick Honk.** Akin to a “honey, i’m home”. Pairs nicely with a peck on the cheek or neck. Alternatively could be a Goodbye Honk before leaving for work in the morning.
  5. **The Ulterior Motive.**  This is the ‘up to something’ grab - and it’s exactly what you’d expect. It’s a precursor to more…strenuous activities. Never a single motion, always accompanied by rubbing, teasing, maybe a little pinching. Bound to move to another part of the body.




End file.
